Absol
(2006-2016) (2017-) |type = Dark |gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Fighting, Bug, Fairy |evolves from = None |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation III, 2002 |last appearance = None}} Absol is a Dark type Pokemon introduced in Generation III. In Pokémon X and Y, Absol starts using it's Absolite to Mega Evolve into Mega Absol. Motorsports Absol has competed in the Indy 500, with Absol's first being in 2006 due to Marco Andretti being a rookie that year. Absol had also qualified for the Rolex 24 Hours at Daytona. Absol was banned from the Rolex 24 for both the 2014 and 2015 editions due to their Mega Stone. Absol will compete in the entire 2016 NASCAR season due to the ban of Froslass and Volcarona and the entire Ben and Toad's Contest season one cast from the 2016 Rolex 24 at Daytona. Absol's 2016 Rolex 24 result was a shock, as Absol managed to finish better than the defending Ganassi car. Absol didn't participate in the Verizon IndyCar Series until the 2006 IndyCar Series season, because Absol's lacking funds and lacking results in major tournaments. Absol used to play for Italy from 2006 until 2016, but poor results in the 2016 IndyCar Series season will see Absol leave Italy for a Russian team. Despite signing a contract, Absol has been confirmed for the Russia national IndyCar team for the 2017 IndyCar Series season through 2022. Absol will be part of the Russia national IndyCar team's Golden Generation that will start after the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. In November 2015, BATC announced that Absol will play in the 2017 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series after Tony Stewart announced that 2016 will be his farewell season. Absol refused to participate at the 2016 Petit Le Mans as Absol's countryman Saderd had a final that day against Castroneves, who was also not participating; and also withdrew because the title was in French language, not in Thai language. Eventually Absol had declined to participate in NASCAR that year after Absol signed it's contract with Russia for the 2017 IndyCar Series season through the 2022 IndyCar season. Absol failed to qualify for เล่าสู่หลานฟัง after Pee Saderd, their countryman and their captain, didn't make the cut. After failing to qualify for the original videos, Absol decided to make a copy of "เล่าสู่หลานฟัง" with Galvantula, Hydreigon, Lunala, Garbodor and Parasect as Absol looked at Grammy Gold's Facebook page. Absol said "Why no Pee Saderd? He's our captain!". Absol was announced to participate in the year-ending 2016 Grammy Gold Cup in China in the same week as the 2016 Luk Thung Cup, which is also in China because of the King's death. Absol will host the Lao Soccer Festival on July 8 with the Russia national IndyCar team limited to only their Pokemon for the event. Absol will also host the 2017 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival on August 5. Family Feud Absol has not entered a main draw of Celebrity Family Feud, due to Absol entering qualifying but failing to qualify for the men or women's singles main draws. Absol will earn a wildcard for the last tournament (Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans) due to the tournament being a Grand Slam tournament and requiring all other members of the Russia national IndyCar team outside the team captain Pee Saderd. It is due to the rules in the last episode only the captains of countries of the 2017 IndyCar Series can earn seedings in men or women's singles. As a Russian player, Absol lost in the second round to fellow Russian countryman Galvantula in episode 8 of season 2. Squads Trivia *Absol is the first expert stage out of the 38 in the game Pokemon Shuffle. *Due to Sun and Moon being confirmed as the Generation VII games, Absol will race full-time and replace either one of Helio Castroneves or Tony Kanaan in the 2017 IndyCar Series. *Absol was confirmed for the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 2017 due to Pokémon Sun and Moon being confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Dark type Pokemon